Mountain Warriors Book 1: The Lost Kit
by LoneWolfeh
Summary: Mountain Warriors book 1 is about a young kit being raised in Iceclan after being abandoned from Nightclan. The kit will learn the warrior code and face challenges that are extremely risky...
1. Prolouge

**Prolouge**

It was a starry, clear night in leaf-bare. The cold has transformed a small river into ice. Dark shadows slowly casted over the ice. Storms rolled into the skies, and the shadows covered the whole area of the ice, as if there was a battle going on between the storm, ice, and shadows. The shadows pushed the ice toward a black hole, trying to send it into darkness forever.

The ice was a tad over the hole, almost being sucked in when lightning struck down and hit the black hole and the shadows at full speed. Both the things disapeared, and the words, "The shadows will destroy the ice, but the storm will keep it alive," repeated.

An old silver she-cat woke up from the dream, gasping and moaning. She glanced around the den, breathing deeply and calming down. The she-cat slipped outside for the fresh night air and gazed up in the sky.

A light flashed in the she-cat's eyes as she was brought into a familiar place in her mind. She saw a flash of bright light and heard the loud roaring of a monster. She came to her senses and saw the monster heading toward a small kit. The she-cat jumped in front of the thunderpath, but it was too late. The monster had hit the kit, ending it's life forever.

The she-cat flashed back to reality, and knew what the vision had meant. She must go to the thunderpath quickly, or a young kit will suffer the terrible happening of it's life being taken away by a twoleg monster.

* * *

**ALLIANCES**

**ICECLAN**

**LEADER:**** Skystar- **old gray she-cat with blue eyes

**DEPUTY:**** Redleap- **big, handsome white tom with fox red tail tip, and neckfur

APPRENTICE - DARKPAW

**MEDICINE CAT:**** Whirlwind- **scrawny white tom with light gray splotches

APPRENTICE - STUMPYPAW

**Warriors:**

**Spiderleaf- **sleek black she-cat with ice blue eyes

APPRENTICE - RAINPAW

**Mistystream- **beautiful fluffy light gray she-cat with a white chestm paws, and tail

APPRENTICE - IVYPAW

**Eaglesoul- **Large light brown tabby tom with very long claws

**Jaguarfoot- **Massive dark brown tom with black spots

**Tallbranch- **big dark brown tabby tom with ice blue eyes

**Leafpelt- **Light brown tabby tom

**Streamheart- **silver tabby she-cat with a white chest

**Mousestep- **light brown tabby tom with dark brown paws, chest, and ears

APPRENTICE - COALPAW

**Honeyfrost- **golden colored she-cat with brown eyes

**Brookwhisker- **golden colored she-cat with brown spots

**Winterwish- **beautiful white she-cat

(former medicine cat apprentice)

**Swiftwings- **young gray she-cat with white and brown patches

**Soarwing- **handsome white ton wiht black and brown splotches

**Cloudgaze- **stubborn white tom with one blue eye and one green eye

**Rippletail- **light silver, almost white, tabby she-cat with fadal gray stripes

**APPRENTICES:**

**Darkpaw- **jet black tom with bright yellow eyes

**Stumpypaw- **light brown tom with a white belly

**Rainpaw- **bluish gray tom with blue eyes

**Ivypaw- **dark gray she-cat with white paws, chest, and tail tip

**Coalpaw- **smokey gray tom with soft yellow eyes

**Talonpaw- **bright brownish yellow tom with yellow eyes

**QUEENS:**

**Mintcloud- **pure white she-cat (mother of Redleap's kits, Rustkit, Angelkit, and Stormkit)

**Whitetail- **creamy white she-cat (mother of Fireblaze from Willowclan's kits, Hollykit, and Foxkit)

**ELDERS:**

**Blackclaw- **black tom with yellow eyes

**Dustheart- **orange tom

**KITS:**

**Rustkit- **light orange tom

**Angelkit- **white she-kit

**Stormkit- **gray tom (former Nightclan kit)

**Foxkit- **orange tom with white belly

**Hollykit- **black she-kit with emerald green eyes

**WILLOWCLAN**

**LEADER:**** Breezestar- **black and white tom with green eyes

**DEPUTY:**** Antpelt- **reddish brown tom

**MEDICINE CAT:**** Mazeheart- **pretty white she-cat with soft aqua eyes

**WARRIORS:**

**Searchlight- **white she-cat

**Pantherpelt- **black tom

APPRENTICE - MOUSEPAW

**Rabbitheart- **white she-cat with blue eyes

**Tigerteller- **brown tabby tom

**Adderfrost- **gray tom

**Fireblaze- **orange tom with a white belly

**Swifthare- **tortishell tom

APPRENTICE - WHISKERPAW

**APPRENTICES:**

**Mousepaw- **brown tom with white paws

**Whiskerpaw- **dark black tom with long whiskers

**QUEENS:**

**Mothflight- **ginger she-cat (mother of Adderfoot's kits, Snowkit, Windkit, Leopardkit, and Cavekit)

**Crystalfrost- **white she-cat (expecting Mousestep from Iceclan's kits)

**ELDERS:**

**NONE**

**KITS:**

**Snowkit- **white she-kit

**Windkit- **White she-kit

**Leopardkit- **golden tom with black spots

**Cavekit- **gray tom

**LAVACLAN**

**LEADER:**** Flamestar- **reddish orange tom with anger issues

APPRENTICE - MAGMAPAW

**DEPUTY: Burningheart- **orange tom with very large paws

**MEDICINE CAT:**** Amberwish- **orange, red, and white she-cat

**WARRIORS:**

**Firepelt- **ginger-oranage tom

APPRENTICE - ASH

**Lavaleap- **dark orange and black tom

**Hotfoot- **pure black tom

APPRENTICE - SMOKEPAW

**Volcanofur- **black and white tom

**APPRENTICES:**

**Ash-**light gray she-cat (former kittypet)

**Smokepaw- **dark gray tom

**Magmapaw- **orange tom

**QUEENS:**

**Emberfall- **red she-cat (mother of Burningheart's kit, Sparkkit)

**ELDERS:**

**Coaltail- **old gray tom

**KITS:**

**Sparkkit- **reddish orange tom

**NIGHTCLAN**

**LEADER:**** Jetstar- **jet black tom

**DEPUTY:****Hawktail- **dark brown tabby tom

**MEDICINE CAT: ****Darkcast- **black tom

APPRENITCE - NIGHTPAW

**WARRIORS:**

**Daisyfang- **cream colored she-cat

**Flashfoot- **black and white tom

**Shadowseeker- **huge, massive black tom

**Windwhisper- **bluish black tom

**Jaywing- **dark gray tom

APPRENTICE - SOULPAW

**Willowwind- **gray she-cat

**Aprilheart- **calico she-cat

**Moonstep- **White and gray she-cat

APPRENTICE - PINEPAW

**Oakmane- **brown tom

APPRENTICE - ROSEPAW

**APPRENTICES:**

**Nightpaw- **black she-cat

**Soulpaw- **gray tom

**Pinepaw- **brown tom

**Rosepaw- **cream colored she-cat

**QUEENS:**

**Ferntail- **gray she-cat (expecting Flashfoot's kits)

**Whiteheart- **white she-cat (mother of Shadowseeker's kits, Dawnkit, and Breezekit)

**Poppycloud- **white and brown she-cat (mother of Lavaleap from Lavaclan's kits, Dustkit, Starlingkit, Applekit, and Leafkit)

**Featherpool- **Grayish silver she-cat (mother of Hotfoot from Lavaclan's kits, Silverkit, and Rainkit)

**ELDERS:**

**NONE**

**KITS:**

**Dawnkit- **dark gray, almost black she-kit

**Breezekit- **white tom

**Dustkit- **brown tom

**Starlingkit- **gray she-kit

**Applekit- **white and brown tom

**Leafkit- **brown and reddish orange tom

**Silverkit- **silver she-kit

**Rainkit- **dark gray tabby tom


	2. Chapter 1: The Found Kit

**Chapter 1: The found kit**

It was a dark, gloomy night as a tiny gray kit walked around the woods alone. He had not eaten for days and wished to find shelter, soon.

He spotted a long grayish black path and curiosity pricked at him. _What's the path?_ He thought. _Maybe there's shelter beyond it!_ He raced toward the strange thing and began to sniff it. It had a wierd stench to it that made the kit lift his nose away from it.

He decided just to cross the path to try to find shelter. The gray kit slowly put his right paw on the path, then did the same with his other paws until his whole body was on it.

The kit heard a loud sound that was undescribable. He turned around to see a large, giant monster heading his way. He closed his eyes, knowing that he'll never escape quick enough.

He felt a tug on his scruff and was launched in the air, away from the monster. The kit didn't know what to think! He was slowly placed on the ground. He turned to see who his rescuer was. He saw a large, muscular white tom with fox red ears and tail.

The tom walked next to an old silver she-cat and sat down next to her.

"You're some lucky kit." The silver she-cat said, her voice calm and steady.

The white and red tom nodded in agreement.

The kit wondered whether he should fight these cats, or be grateful for their helping. "W-who are you?" He asked.

The two bigger cats exchanged glances, then looked back at the gray kit. "I am Redleap, of Iceclan." The white tom mewed. "And this is my leader, Skystar."

The silver she-cat then said, "What are you doing out here, alone? On a thunderpath!"

The kit shifted before answering, "So that's what that path is called! Well, I was abandoned from Nightclan, they didn't want me."

The she-cat stared at him in shock. "Why!" She asked.

The kit shrugged.

"Nightclan's just full of a lot of foxdungs! We don't need an explaination, Skystar." Redleap said.

"I know! But they're not that mousebrained!" Skystar hissed. "There's got to be a specific reason!"

"Um, I'm still here." The kit whispered.

The cats turned to face the gray kit again. "Yeah, this kit is right. Lets focus on getting him back to camp and feeding him." Skystar mewed. "What's your name?"

The kit answered, "I don't have a name."

Skystar nodded. "We'll give you a name at your ceremony."

The kit nodded.

"Okay, come kit, we'll take you back to camp." Redleap said and began walking toward a river.

The kit followed after Skystar, wondering what the camp looks like. "So, you're a leader?" He asked Skystar.

Skystar nodded. "Yes, leader of Iceclan."

"What does a leader do?" He asked, there were so many questions!

"A leader is the cat who makes the decisions in the clan. The leader calls the meetings and keeps the clan together during hard times. Every clan has a leader." Skystar answwered.

"That seems like an important job." The kit muttered.

Everyone fell silent until they arrived at camp. It was late at night and everyone was asleep.

"You will sleep in my den with me until tomorrow when I will hold your ceremony." Skystar explained and lead the kit into her den.

The den was large and warm. Skystar was making a small nest for the kit to sleep in. The kit crawled in the nest once she was done and closed his eyes. He then drifted into sleep.

* * *

**Yeah! 1st chapter done, and now you know who that silver she-cat is! Well, I hope you liked it, please review!**


	3. Chapter 2: Newcomer

Sorry this took so long, I've been busy but now I'm out of school for the sunmmer! Yay! Lets continue with the story...

* * *

**Chapter 2: Newcomer**

The sun began to rise above the trees as the small gray kit arose from his nest and glanced around the den. The memory of last night had hit him as he stretched his paws out and let out a tiny yawn. It was about dawn and the clan cats were begining to wake up and work on their duties. The kit grew curious and asked himself, "I wonder if these cats are friendly." He tried to walk out of the den, but was stopped by a silver tail lashing in front of him.

"Where do you think you're going?" A familiar voice rang in the kit's ears. He turned around to see Skystar standing right behind him. She looked at him with a soft gaze and he answered, "Out th-there to meet all the others."

Skystar slowly shook her head. "You can meet them after I have announced your arrival." She walked toward the enterance of the den and added, "You best get ready. I will call the meeting at sunhigh." Then she padded through the enterance and stalked off somewhere.

The kit sighed. _How am I supposed to get ready?_ He thought. Then he remembered that there was a stream surrounding camp that he could wash up in. He walked out of the den and tried his best not to draw attention to himself. He made it to the stream without anyone noticing and stepped in.

The water was freezing cold and the kit jumped out, shaking his pelt off. He began shivering and decided to head back to the warm den.

Once the kit got to the den, he sat in his nest, thinking about what will happen._ What if they don't like me?_ He thought. _What if they send me back to Nightclan, but Nightclan refuses and I become a loner again?_ He shook all the thoughts out of his head. _They wouldn't..._

Suddenly someone said, "Come on kit, it's time for your ceremony." The kit reconized the voice of Redleap and ran out of the den. He followed him to a large rock that Skystar was standing on.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, join here beneath the Frostrock for a clan meeting!" The she-cat yowled. Cats came from all directions to the rock- or the "Frostrock" for the meeting.

"Come." Redleap ordered the kit and they jumped on the rock next to Skystar. The kit felt his heart skip a beat as he nervously stared at all the cats. 'There's so many." He whispered.

"Yes." Redleap said. "There is."

"Last night Redleap and I found this kit on a thunderpath. Skystar announced. "Luckily Redleap rescued him or else he would've became roadkill!"

The clan cats muttered to one another before Skystar continued. "He was abandoned from Nightclan."

The crowd gasped and murmured in shock. Even some yowls arose. Skystar raised her muzzle. "Silence!" She yowled. The crowd immediantly grew quiet again. "This kit will become of our clan." She looked at the kit. "Do you promise to follow the warrior code for your whole life no matter what?" She asked, her blue gaze locked on his.

The kit muttered, "Yes."

Skystar looked away from the kit and said, "Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you full membership of this clan. You will now be known as Stormkit, because I found you on a stormy night. You are now a member of Iceclan."

"Stormkit! Stromkit! Stormkit!" The clan chanted and cheered.

Stormkit closed his eyes, feeling all great inside he thought, _I am now Stormkit of Iceclan._

* * *

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 3: Just Getting Started

**I am going to make the stories more sooner. This will be great once it gets more into the middle, trust me. And this is the first book in the series out of about 6, so enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Just Getting Started**

"Mintcloud, will you nurse Stormkit?" Skystar asked. A white she-cat stood up and nodded. "Good, the meeting is over!"

Stormkit pounced off the rock as he saw Mintcloud and her two kit walking toward him. "Hello!" A white she-kit exclaimed. "Hi." Stormkit greeted.

"I'm Angelkit." The white she-kit said.

"I'm Stormkit." Stormkit smiled and said.

Angelkit smiled back and wacked a tiny orange tom with her tail.

The tom turned and yowled, "Hey! What was that for?"

Angelkit giggled, "You need to introduce yourself to our new brother!"

The tom rolled his eyes then said, "I'm Rustkit."

"Hello Rustkit." Stormkit mewed. "I'm Stormkit."

Rustkit turned away again, and stared at something, but Stormkit couldn't tell where his gaze was pointed to.

"What's he staring at?" Stormkit asked.

Angelkit giggled. "Hollykit, he's staring at Hollykit!"

Stormkit cocked his head. "Who's Hollykit?" He asked.

Angelkit pointed out a black she-kit by the nursery. "That's Hollykit."

"Why would he stare at Hollykit?" Stormkit asked.

"He has a secret crush on her, but it's not so secret." Angelkit said. "Anyone can tell."

Stormkit nodded. His new brother was a wierdo...

"Lets go to the nursury." Angelkit suggested then pounced on Rustkit.

"Get off of me!" Rustkit yowled.

Angelkit laughed. "Come to the nursury where your soulmate is." She got off of him and ran off. Stormkit followed, then Rustkit came in after him.

They arrived to the nursury. It was a big open area surrounded by brambles. There was only one way in, a small opening between two bramble bushes.

Hollykit sat in the middle of the nursury, grooming herself. Rustkit walked toward Hollykit and said, "Hey, Hollykit! Want to go for a walk around camp?"

Hollykit snorted and said, "Get away from me, mousebrain!"

Rustkit nodded and said, "Okay, we'll do it some other time." Then he happily walked off.

"Hollykit's kind of mean." Stormkit muttered.

Angelkit nodded, "Yeah. I don't know why Rustkit likes her."

Stormkit shrugged. "Me neither." He heard a loud yowl and an orange and white tom came running. "I want to see the new kit!" He squealed and came to them. "Hello! I'm Foxkit!"

"I'm Stormkit." Stormkit said, there were so many warm welcomes.

"Typical Foxkit, always going crazy over newcomers!" Angelkit laughed.

Foxkit shot her a playful glance then turned back at Stormkit. "Have you met Hollykit?" He asked.

"I've seen her, but haven't met her." Stormkit answered.

Foxkit nodded. "You DON'T want to meet her. She's so bossy and self-centered."

"I'll keep that in mind." Stormkit said and walked off to meet other cats.

Stormkit met two warriors named Spiderleaf and Mousestep, they're brother sister. They seemed nice enough, and Spiderleaf even let Stormkit have some left over prey that she had! Stormkit also met the two elders, Dustheart and Blackclaw. He was now off to the apprentices den. He arrived there, and saw one dark gray and white she-cat laying in a nest.

The she-cat lifted her head when she heard the kit coming in. She gave her shoulder a few brisk licks before saying, "Hello, I'm Ivypaw."

Stormkit smiled and said, "I'm Stormkit, so, you're an apprentice?"

Ivypaw nodded. "That's right, and I'm almost a warrior."

"That's awesome!" Stormkit exclaimed.

They heard a few pawsteps and turned to see a jet black tom, standing next to a bright brownish tom, and a smokey gray tom.

The black tom let out a growl and said, "Ivypaw, what is this kit doing in the apprentices den?"

Ivypaw rolled her eyes and said, "It's alright Darkpaw. He's cool."

Darkpaw hissed and yowled, "This is our den! And we can't share it with a weak little furball!"

"Darkpaw, you don't rule the den. And don't be the selfish foxdung you always are." Ivypaw protested.

Stormkit ducked down low, nervous. Why is he so mean? He thought.

Darkpaw stood still. "That is the worst insult I have ever heard." He said. "And when I become leader, and you're my mate, that will change."

"Once again, I am not going to be your mate!" Ivypaw hissed.

Stormkit silently padded out, not wanting to hear more.

Why doesn't Darkpaw like me? He thought. He hasn't even talked to me? Clan life was already confusing to this young kit, but there are going to be bigger challenges to face.

* * *

**Yes, lots of challenges. What do you think of Ivypaw? Please leave that in your reviews!**


	5. Chapter 4: The Tunnels

**I've recently added alliances to the prolouge page, just so you know! I'd like to send shout-outs to Megan Pinescar and Crystalwillow123 for reviewing! Thanks guys! Just to tell you, this chapter is in a different POV in a different clan! **

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Tunnels**

Magmapaw blinked open his eyes. He stared at the den wall until they had adjusted to the little light from the stars. He was exahsted from training last night and his side was cut open from the battle training with his mentor, who was also the leader. Flamestar. The cruel tom hadn't even let the medicine cat give Magmapaw cobwebs for his wounds. Magmapaw was the only one who knew that Flamestar was evil. Well, along with Ash. Ash. The name repeated in Magmapaw's mind. I must wake her.

He got to his paws and stretched, then padded toward a small gray she-cat. She was peacefully sleeping in her nest, but Magmapaw slightly shook her. Her head popped up and she moaned, "Wha?"

"Shh." Magmapaw whispered. "Ash, it's time."

Ash got up and muttered, "Alright, I think I know a way out."

The two walked out of the den then saw Flamestar standing in the way of the passage way.

"What now?" Ash whispered as they ducked behind a bush.

Magmapaw shrugged, "We'll find another way out."

Ash nodded. She slid out from the bush and scanned the area. Magmapaw did the same and spotted a small rabbit hole.

"Maybe there's a way out of that rabbit hole." He said.

Ash looked at him crazily, but she said nothing and followed Magmapaw to the hole.

The two looked down, it was dark inside, and they couldn't see anything.

"It's too dark." Ash sighed. "We could get stuck inside if we try going down."

"Wait!" Magmapaw mewed. "It's so dark! That must mean it leads to a tunnel!"

Ash realized that he was right. Tunnels were blocking light from seeking inside the hole. "Lets go." Ash said and jumped in.

Magmapaw jumped in after her, and landed on all his four paws. "Okay, I can kind of see." He stated, walking through the tunnels.

Ash followed closely behind.

They stepped in freezing cold water and Magmapw jumped back in suprise. "Someone must be here." He said. "With water."

Ash cocked her head. "But there could just be water.."

Magmapaw shook his head. "It hasn't rained for days, and there couldn't be cold water here, someone brought it in."

Then there was pawsteps and the two apprentices turned to see a large black tom staring right at them with blood red eyes.

"R-run!" Magmapaw shouted and ran in the opposite direction.

Ash yowled, "Wait for me!" She raced after him, heart beating fast.

The tom was giving chase, and looked determined. They all came to a stop at a wall.

The tom lept over the two cats, and began digging into the wall. Water was seeping down, and Magmapaw realized what was happening.

"Ash, we have to push the tom away from the wall and dig!" He yowled and swiped the tom in the nose.

The tom's nose began to bleed, then Ash pushed him away using her paws. She then began to dig.

Water was pouring out from the wall in all directions. Then Magmapaw yowled, "Run!"

Ash was scared and didn't know what to do, where to run! The wall burst open and water blasted out, heading toward them. Ash ran as fast as she could, just following Magmapaw.

As the water rushed their way, she had a thought they weren't going to make it out alive. So she muttered, "I love you."

The water grew closer, and almost reached them as they jumped on a ledge of a wall, and watched the horrifying scene of the cat being washed away by the water.

"That cat was trying to drown us!" Ash hissed.

Magmapaw stood, speechless. What just happened? He thought.

They raced down as the water cleared out. They needed to find out who this tom was and what he awas doing in these tunnels.

They found the tom, soaked in wet water. He was familiar. His black pelt, his reddish-yellow eyes. This could only be, one cat. "Shadowseeker!" The tom stood up as he heard his name.

"Suprise?" Then he laughed and ran off, disapearing from the apprentices' sight, leaving them to think about what they had just witnessed.

* * *

**Awesome? Yeah. Here is a question you can answer in your reviews: Flamestar is evil. What do you think he did to be evil?**


End file.
